


Where Does That Blush Go?

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, NSFW, Shower Sex, Smut, SuperVLane - Freeform, Threesome, powers, shower smut, superagent, superlane, this is coop's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara overhears Susan and Lucy talking in the showers after a mission, the rumors about Susan and Lucy being together get confirmed, and J'onn gets a splitting headache. Oh, Maggie has a blast though.





	Where Does That Blush Go?

**Author's Note:**

> I can really only blame ABCooper and BridgetteIrish for this, but I'll blame all my betas for how long it got.
> 
> Thank you Coop, Sus, Noie (MissGrantsCheerLeader on Tumblr), TheQueenOfTheLight, GrammarKid, and Rtarara for making this like a hundred times better. And smuttier. Please go harass them in my stead, tell them how great they are, etc.

“Way to stare at Danver's ass on op, Vas.” 

The sound of voices broke Kara out of her thoughts. The Lortani they'd found strung out on some alien drug that afternoon had put up quite the fight, but she wasn't at fault. Whoever was distributing that intoxicant was to blame. 

They still hadn't solved that puzzle. Who even had access to those kinds of chemicals? Besides Cadmus, of course. But was it really always Cadmus?

Kara sighed and scrubbed shampoo into her hair. 

“Right, Lane. Like you’ve never looked.” 

Kara smiled. Susan and Lucy had hit it off as great friends when Lucy took on a more permanent position at the desert base. There were more than a few rumors, not that Kara  _ tried  _ to hear them, that the two were more than friendly with each other though. Either way, their bickering never failed to brighten even the hardest of days. 

“Yeah, well, usually I'm distracted by her nipples in that suit.” 

Although, golly, Kara grimaced at the bland shower wall. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear this about Alex. Alex was attractive, of course, but she was also with Maggie. Susan and Lucy would never come between them and it's not like Kara could tell them not to fantasize about her, right?

“True, do you think the scale pattern just makes it look like her nipples are hard, or is it the adrenaline or something and she really is hard?” 

Scale pattern? On Alex's suit? Suit… Rao.

“I'm not sure.” Rao, what was happening? “I've only felt the outside of the suit… Wait, are we assuming she doesn't wear a bra?” 

Kara flushed. She did wear a bra! Of course! A special, burn resistant one, but still! Were her nipples really that prominent?

“Oh, she would never go commando. You're right.” Kara sighed. “Gotta be the adrenaline then.” 

She clapped a hand over her mouth, they couldn't be that obvious! And yeah, she… got hard… but that was because she was flying at Mach 7! Sometimes even in the stratosphere, that was a lot of cold air!

“Oh, god, can you imagine her going commando though?” 

Kara bit her lip. She should leave. This was… Lucy and Susan were attractive, but they were her friends and likely together!

Susan huffed a laugh, audible even through the sound of running water. “You think I haven't?”

Rao help her. Sometimes Susan talked with a deep, raspy lilt to her voice and gosh, she was using that while talking about her. She could already feel the flush forming on her cheeks.

“Oh Susan! Care to share with the class?”

And Lucy. Lucy was always so confident. She knew exactly what she wanted. And she smelled fantastic. Kara sighed up at the shower ceiling.

“Psh, like you haven't thought of peeling that skin-tight suit off of her when she comes back with holes in it. Commando would just make the process so much faster.”

Oh. Gosh. Susan had really nice hands and Kara always wanted her suit off after an intense fight… she looked down at her hands on the shower wall. She wouldn't mind Susan helping her out of her suit.

“Mhh, I see. You just want her out of the suit. But what about sex in the suit?” 

Kara flushed deeper. Lucy too? Why? If she went without underwear and Lucy… pushed her up against a wall… and used her thigh…

“Damn, Luce, would  _ you _ care to share?”

She bit her lip. The water cascaded over her skin, like fingers, gentle… everywhere. She squeezed her thighs shut and,  _ Rao _ , she shouldn't be thinking about this.

“Oh, of course, Su. The outside of her suit would feel fantastic against… mhh… a thigh?”

Oh gods above. Lucy's hands against her hips and that DEO-black clad leg between her thighs. Kara pressed her fingers against the wall and didn't think about Lucy pinning her against it, her finger sliding to pinch at her nipples through the fabric of-

“Ha! Can you even imagine how red she'd be by then? She blushes at a look. There's no way you'd get her in that position without her combusting.”

Kara frowned, blushing all the more. She could… do things… totally! She could do anything anyone might do… in their spare time…

“Oh, I'd get her there. Don't go doubting your superior officers, Vasquez.” Kara swallowed and blinked her eyes open. Lucy would be forceful… commanding… “But the real question is… does that blush go all the way down?”

Heat roared up her neck and she glanced down. Yeah, yeah it went all the way down. The water would never cause that redness while she was still fully powered. She watched in resigned fascination as her nipples hardened under her own gaze.

“It would after I was done with her.”

A flash of Susan's brown eyes staring at her as her mouth fit over Kara's breast, teeth grazing along her skin- Rao, Rao, she needed to leave. She couldn't -

“What? By leaving bite marks along her sternum? She can't be marked, she's got bulletproof skin.”

Fuck. Kara cupped her breasts and stepped forward till her forehead pressed against the wall. Susan could mark her, and Lucy. She wanted that. She wanted their mouths on her, their teeth,  _ Rao _ .

“I'm sure there's a way.” Yes, under red lights she'd be powerless to Susan's tongue on her. “And even if not, you could bite as hard as you wanted. That's gotta count for something.”

Her hips jerked forward and she stifled a groan. Lucy could… Lucy could still have that thigh between her legs, pushing her into Susan's mouth, sandwiched between them, their bodies arching against her-

“Okay, real talk. Favorite fantasy.”

Kara sucked in a breath, her fingers poised over her breast and hip. Her uncovered nipple strained against the rough tile wall she still pressed against. 

Susan paused and Kara listened to the water hitting her skin, to the blood pumping in her veins, to the intake of air rushing to fill her lungs. “I get her riled up enough that she throws me against a wall and fucks my brains out.”

Gods, all the air rushed from her lungs in a strangled moan. She dropped her fingers to the curls above her center and pulled, anything to take the pressure from her abdomen. The heat.

“Oh yes, I can definitely see her letting loose and going wild. And shit, you wouldn't be able to move at all under her hands.”

Yes. They wouldn't, Kara could hold them. Could kiss their chests and slide her fingers through their wetness… into them. She dropped her head back into the stream of water and slipped her fingers inside herself. 

A very different wetness coated her fingers and she groaned almost silently.

“Yeah and, uh, superspeed? Could be useful.”

Fuck, yes, she could. She slid her feet apart, still pressing against the wall, pinching her nipple and biting her lip. She'd start with one finger, slowly, pressing in,  _ oh. _

“Oh god, what do you think that'd be like?”

Filling. She'd use three fingers, working her wrist, curling until she hit  _ there.  _ Her hips jerked forward and her back curled, thumping her head back against the wall. She thrust into her hand, rubbing her front against the tile, releasing her breast so she could arch, deliciously-

“Honestly? If she went fast enough, probably like a vibrator.”

She moaned, pressing her fingers into herself faster, thrusting with purpose. The water hitting her back, Lucy pressed against her, her fingers filling her, stretching her, faster-

“Shit, think she could do the same with her tongue?” 

Kara shuddered and fisted her fingers into the wall,  _ Susan's tongue on her clit, sucking her off. _ She groaned, thrust in again, pressing her palm against her clit  _ with Lucy's heat against her back _ -

“ _ Rao.” _

Her hand slid into the wall, crushing the tile, but all she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears as she quivered around herself. Her hips jerked again, rubbing herself into her palm, causing the muscles of her back to spasm.

She leaned against the wall, panting, and shivered. Her head felt light and the throb through her clit was practically painful. Gods, she could go again, right now.

The curtain behind her rustled and Lucy's voice broke through her post-climax haze like a brick through a window. “Hey, Kara, need a hand?”

She didn't turn, but she did nearly bite through her lip to quell a squeak.

“I don't think so, Luce. Looks like she's got it.” 

Her blush was probably on her back by now. She could just drop through the floor. 

“Well, maybe a tongue then? Mouths are pretty versatile.”

She heard them stepping forward on the wet floor, could feel their gazes on her back. She still had her fingers buried in herself.

“Kara, we won't do anything you don't want us to do. Would you like…?”

The words rushed through her lips, faster than she could clench her teeth to hold them back. “Touch me, please.”

She couldn't see their shared smile and soft eyes, but they pulled her away from the wall, wrapping her up in a hug. Their wet skin felt cool against her but it was their nipping along her neck and shoulders that sent the shiver down her spine.

“We've talked about doing this for a while, you know?” Lucy’s breath washed over her chest, stuttering her own breath through her lips.

Susan huffed from behind her, her fingers rubbing gentle circles into her hips. “Lucy started it.” Those fingers slid up to wrap under her jaw, tugging until Kara turned her head into another kiss.

“Fuck. Can you see why though?” Lucy breathed when Susan flicked her tongue at Kara's bottom lip. Kara groaned, the muscles of her neck straining, exaggerating the tendons, and Lucy's eyebrows popped up before she reached out to run her fingers along those exposed tendons. “Damn, that's something I'd like to see again.”

Susan snorted a laugh and tugged at Kara's lip with her teeth. 

“Oh nice, Su.” 

Kara shuddered, gasping into the kiss. Susan tasted like antiseptic and mouthwash and even in the water she still smelled like gunpowder. Her breasts pressed into Kara's back and, even with Susan's teeth on her lip and Lucy's fingers grazing down her throat, she wanted to know what those soft mounds felt like in her hands.

Lucy's fingers drifted to her chest and Kara almost turned from the kiss in surprise. But nails scraped at her neck and Susan pressed against her, soft and … demanding, very demanding. She pulled in a breath and leaned over further, groaning as Susan sucked at her tongue.

She groped forward for Lucy when her palms fit over Kara's breasts. “I have thought about your nipples quite a bit. They're really nice.” Her hands gripped at Lucy's hips, supple and twitching, and Susan hummed into her mouth.

There was so much to feel and her skin was on fire, the water a constant on her shoulder and Lucy's thumbs rubbing across her nipples. Susan bit her lip once more before finally pulling away, both of them sucking in air just as Lucy dipped her mouth to suck on Kara's breast.

“Oh,  _ Rao,” _ She could barely breathe, the pounding in her chest beating at her lungs. She gripped at Lucy's hip again, mirroring where Lucy's hand held her. Lucy kept rocking into her, sliding her increasingly slick core against Lucy.

She pulled her hand up to slip it against the back of Lucy's neck, but Susan caught her wrist and pulled it away from Lucy's hair. 

“She probably wouldn't mind, but that hand should go here till it's cleaned off at least.” Susan redirected her hand and Kara watched as Lucy smiled and made room for their palms to join her on Kara's breast.

Lucy's tongue slid over her fingers and Susan pinched at her nipple, tugging enough for Kara to drop her head back against Susan's shoulder. “Damn, Luce. Share, won't you?”

Kara fluttered her eyes shut. She couldn't keep them open with Lucy sucking her arousal from her own fingertips, still sliding her back and forth along Lucy's thigh. She gasped when Susan scraped her nail against her wholly over-sensitized nipple, jerking her hips out to connect harder with Lucy's thigh. Anything to relieve some of the pressure clenching in her stomach.

“Psh, get your own.” Lucy spoke around her fingers, slipping her mouth a little higher to bite at her nipple again. There was just enough sharpness for Kara to feel it and every touch seemed to shoot pulses down her spine.

Susan grunted and pitched her hips forward into Kara, smiling against her shoulder when she gasped. “Lucy never shares. She's such a pain.” Her fingers trailed down from Kara's breasts and the muscles in her stomach jumped when Susan scratched at them. “Good thing I'm resourceful.”

She gasped and jerked again when Susan slid her fingers between her thighs. “Hmm, you were right, Luce. She got soaked listening to us.”

“Wah-” She arched into Susan’s touch and Lucy’s mouth. She couldn't help it, their skin against hers was so much  _ better  _ than she'd imagined. “You two - _ oh _ .” 

Susan pushed at her thighs, spreading her, before slipping her fingers back over her clit. Her hips jumped. It felt like Susan was sending electricity through her whole nervous system.

“P-planned this?”

The curve of lips on her chest confirmed her question, Lucy humming before finally relinquishing her nipples. “Susan’s the tactician, I just had the idea.” She mouthed down Kara’s abdomen, leaving her still wet fingers to hold her own breast. 

“Can you blame us though?” Susan dragged her teeth over Kara’s neck, still rubbing circles around her clit. “The way you just held that Lortani down was enough to get anyone wet.” 

Lucy hummed her agreement, kneeling to the tile to join Susan’s fingers. Kara opened her eyes only to slam them shut again. The sight of Lucy smirking up at her would definitely haunt her dreams.

Lucy gripped her thighs and pressed the flat of her tongue up and into Kara and  _ gods  _ it was the opposite of what she'd imagined and it was so  _ good. _ She keened out a whine, pressing back against Susan, aching for more contact. 

Susan kissed her shoulder and whispered, “Watch this.” Kara blinked her eyes open, watched her own hips jump to Lucy's rhythm. 

Then Susan pressed the fingers, still wet with her arousal, into Lucy's mouth, pinching her tongue and pulling a moan from the major. The sheen of herself coating Lucy's mouth and Susan's fingers sends a clenching through her core and down to her toes.

She strained forward, away from Susan, bracing herself on Lucy's shoulders and gasped in air. Susan tucked her arm around Kara’s waist, holding her in place. 

Her arm was warm and wet and Kara couldn't focus on the muscles flexing against her. Not with her eyes still open so she could watch as Lucy shifted her head back up and pushed Susan's fingers back against her clit. The combo nearly shocked her from her feet.

Lucy's tongue dipped and flicked at her, moans of pleasure humming across Kara's skin, and Susan rounded her clit before running her finger up Lucy's tongue. The feeling of them pressing against each other, nearly fucking each other between her legs, wrenched a near-scream from between her lips.

She jerked and spasmed, arching her back until all she could feel was the weight of the bodies around her, all she could see was the ceiling turning white above her.

“Damn, Luce, I think we broke her.”

The door to the showers burst open and Alex rocketed through the entryway, her back hitting a locker, gun drawn, the curtain yanked aside. “Kara! What's hap-”

Lucy wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and waved from her position between Kara's legs, pushing herself up to stand.

“What the f-”

Alex turned and shoved her palm against the Agent's face. “OUT. EVERYONE OUT.” The sound of feet scampering out onto dry concrete began to pull Kara from her daze. She blinked at the ceiling. 

“Lucy? What in the hell, I thought you were with Vas-” Susan pressed her lips to Kara's shoulder and coughed. “Susan?! What in the fu- oh no, oh hell no. I am not paid enough for this.”

No, there wasn't a ceiling. Kara blinked up at the burnt hole in the concrete above her. There were small icicles littering the concrete too. 

Alex dropped her head into her hands and turned to exit the shower room. “Kara?” 

Kara stiffened and blinked and did her damndest to scrunch down behind Lucy. 

“Just, call me… when this is figured out. Okay?”

“Y-yup. Definitely, definitely will do that.” Her voice squeaked and Lucy smirked up at her. Lucy was mean sometimes.

Her sister sighed and shook her head. “J’onn’s gonna be pissed you broke the showers, Luce, and I'm not covering for you.”

That dropped the smirk from Lucy's lips, but Susan quipped out. “Doubt you could cover all this exposure up anyway.”

The bone-weary sigh that slipped from Alex's throat would normally worry all three of them. Instead Susan barked a laugh and Lucy cracked a smile. Kara just blushed even harder.

Alex opened her mouth and then closed it again, opting to exit the showers before anything else could be said. 

Lucy turned back around and shrugged at Susan. Kara closed her eyes and groaned. Susan just laughed again.

“Well… I vote that the next round happens at yours, Susan. My apartment has the higher rent, my landlord would flip over laser burns.” 

* * *

 

J’onn looked up from the command console and frowned. “Would either of you like to explain the dread and exasperation hanging around Ag-” He stopped talking abruptly, clicking his teeth together.

He didn't deserve this. 

Lucy opened her mouth, but J’onn just held up a hand and sighed. “Refrain from such actions in the future,  _ Director  _ Lane. You as well, Agent Vasquez.”

Susan nodded resolutely, but she was biting her cheek to keep from laughing. 

Lucy frowned over at Kara and pursed her lips. “Why isn't Supergirl getting yelled at? She was a willing participant.”

J’onn blinked. The frown slowly descended over his face, he didn't want to  _ know _ that. 

Lucy clapped her hand over her mouth, turning into Kara to keep from falling over with laughter. The Head Director of the DEO walked out of the command center and sighed through his office door.

The other agents ignored them. The were security cameras for a reason and they could certainly bully Winn into any footage they wanted.

Lucy beamed as she strutted toward the take-off pad. She was a Director, she could order a certain agent and superhero to take a day off with her. Susan just smirked and wound an arm around Kara's hunched shoulders.

She didn't worry about the pout on Kara's lips, they'd make it up to her.

* * *

 

They did make it up to Kara, with minimal damage to Susan's apartment even. And Kara didn't slouch either. There was certainly something to be said about ambidextrous superspeed. Susan was pretty close with her guess after all.

* * *

 

“Good morning, Sunshine! I heard you had quite the exciting day yesterday!”

“Mhh-Maggie?”

“The one and only! So, how was your first threesome? Or was this your first?”

“Wah- what?”

“Oh, come on. You're not going to hold back details from me, are you?” 

“Hey, hey, Susan, look.”

“Oh? Is that the Major now? Kara, put her on. I want to hear how she got you to burn a hole in the shower ceiling!”

“Ugh, Lucy, what? I'm still trying to sl- oh.”

“Kara, come on! I have to go on shift soon and I heard you punched right through a wall. They must have been doing something incredib-”

“The blush really does go all the way down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at PoppysSuperGirl.


End file.
